Baton Road
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: After losing the Women's Royal Rumble, Yukie believes that she will never have her Wrestlemania moment after when Finn and Amanda had theirs last year. But when Baron comes back into the picture, he wants to make things right again and have a Wrestlemania moment with Yukie. (Set After Fight Song! Amanda and Liam Balor belongs to xXBalorBabeXx!)
1. A New Chance At Life?

_**A/N: This story takes place after Fight Song, when Yukie fought against her ex-fiancce Baron Corbin at TLC!**_

* * *

_**August 22, 2015...**_

_'Hunter and the others will not hear the end of this.' Yukie thought to herself after getting out of her 2015 black Kia Soul with her luggage while running towards the Full Sails University as she was running late tonight, knowing it was her second night in NXT._

_As she made it towards her locker room, Yukie saw her unopened script on the coffee table, before she picked it up to read the upcoming matches… until she saw her name._

_'Me versus Alexa Bliss. Okay… I still got time to get change and find something to eat.' Yukie thought to herself, before unzipping her luggage to see her black knee high converse shoes … but her original ring attire from the first night was missing as it was replaced with a red and white Cheongsam dress._

"_My ring clothes. Where are they?!" Yukie exclaimed in shock as she tossed the dress onto the couch, and searched her bag once more to only find her makeup bag, black knee high Converse shoes and a WWE Performance Center shirt in her size. _

_'It doesn't hurt to try and wear, Yukie. It represents where you come from.' Yukie's mother, Sumire's voice echoed throughout her mind as she remembers that her mother gave her the dress to wear for one time in the ring, besides wearing something different and revealing._

_Only five minutes went by, and Yukie stood in front of the mirror as she wore the red and white dress along with her black knee high Converse shoes and black shorts underneath it._

"_Nobody won't take me seriously wearing this," Yukie responded quietly before she decided to have her black and blue hair flowing down her back and she left her locker room._

_While walking in the hallway, Yukie can already notice the lingering eyes of the NXT superstars as she felt strange wearing a dress as her ring attire for her second night here._

"_Hey!" _

_Yukie heard Amanda's voice as her eyes widen in shock, and she turned around to see her walking towards her, wearing her white and black ring attire._

"_Is that your second ring attire? What happened to the shorts, the black boots and the crazy striped socks?" Amanda questioned as she studies Yukie's dress._

"_Somehow, it got mixed up with my mother's clothes and this was the only thing I've found along with my shoes." Yukie explained, before looking down at the red and white dress. "But I think I can manage to wear it in the ring. Almost reminds me of Paige when she wore a fairy princess dress when the Bella Twins took her clothes." She responded._

"_Yeah, Paige and I had to get them back after that match." Amanda repiled, before hearing Yukie's stomach rumbling, indicating that she was hungry._

"_I haven't ate anything after going to the Performance Center today." Yukie explained._

"_Yukie, you have to eat. I can't let you go out there in that ring without food or you will pass out." Amanda responded, before a smile appear on Yukie's face as they walked together._

_When she finally made it the food table backstage, Yukie grabbed a water bottle and used her right hand to take a chocolate cupcake with white icing on top._

_Suddenly her smokey grey eyes widen in shock as she felt a hand touching her fingers, before she turn towards her right to see a taller man that had a full arm and chest tattoos with short shoulder length damp looking hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue and black distressed vest with matching ring pants, and black boots._

"_Um… hi." Yukie greeted quietly, as she kept her eyes on him while blushing slightly._

"_Get your hands off it. It's mine now." He hissed, as his left hand was already touched the icing of the cupcake, before he lifted it up and taken a bite._

_Yukie turned furious as he watched the taller man walking away, before she thrown her water bottle at the back of his head._

"_Hey!" He exclaimed angrily, before Yukie jumped onto his back and tried to put him in the sleepers hold._

"_You jerk bastard!" Yukie retorted angrily, as Baron was trying to fight out of it before Amanda managed to pull the 27 year old woman off of his back._

"_Yukie, chill out." Amanda responded._

"_What the hell was that for?" Baron asked._

"_For stealing the last chocolate cupcake, I was touching it first, jerk bastard." Yukie answered._

"_You are really a feisty one." Baron responded as he ate the cupcake in front of her, while Yukie kept her anger face before he look at Amanda. "Mandy, is this your friend? The fresh meat?" He questioned._

_'What? Fresh Meat?!' Yukie thought to herself as her face turned into a shocking expression._

"_She's not fresh meat, Thomas. This is my oldest friend, Yukie Shirabuki." Amanda introduced as Baron wiped his hands off. "Yukie, I'm afraid you've already know him. His ring name is Baron Corbin, but Thomas is his real name."_

"_Yeah, not jerk bastard, Doll." Baron replied._

"_Why you little-" Yukie started to say, before her grey eyes widen in shock and they turned into a calm expression. "Doll? Do I… Look like one to you?" She questioned calmly._

"_Of course. And I never seen someone with this type of dress before. It looks cute on you." Baron responded._

"_Really? You are a quite a charmer, Baron." Yukie repiled._

_Or shall I call you something else? Blue hair? Crazy one?" Baron questioned with a joke._

"_No, no, Doll seems perfect to me." Yukie answered with a slight laugh as she started blushing._

_Amanda had a strange feeling that these two were going to get along just fine…_

* * *

**Present Time, February 8, 2019…**

"Daddy!" 11 month old Luna's cries were heard as Yukie woken up after her daughter's cries startled her out of her sleep.

Looking towards her right, Yukie double tapped her Samsung Galaxy S9+ screen to see that it was 2:18 am in the morning, before turning on the bedside table lamp. Yukie ran her hands over her face as she gave out a quiet sigh, before tightening her raven black ponytail and slowly stood up from her bed, leaving the master bedroom.

Walking towards Luna's bedroom, Yukie rubbed her eyes as she yawned quietly before opening the bedroom door slowly to see her 11 month old daughter standing up in her cherry finish crib, with her small hands gripping onto the bars.

"Daddy?" Luna asked as Yukie lifted her daughter up into her arms, before taking her towards the changing table to check her diaper.

"He's not here anymore, baby girl. I'm sorry." Yukie answered quietly, while unbuttoning Luna's lavender purple ice cream all over printed bodysuit as she decided to change her diaper after noticing that the wetness indicator line turned blue.

"Where's Daddy?" Luna asked, while Yukie went into one of the drawers of the changing table to grabbed a Huggies OverNites diaper and cucumber scented baby wipes.

"He's… somewhere else." Yukie answered, before unstrapping the dirty diaper and started changing Luna.

Almost two months have passed since TLC and Yukie and Luna were living a normal life as it was just only the two of them in their new home in Orlando.

Last month, Yukie decided to move into a bigger house since being in the townhouse had brought back a lot of memories from the time when she moved from Jacksonville and to the day that she kicked Baron Corbin out of her life for good. So far, Yukie and Luna were alright with their lives, but the 11 month old was missing something and it was the one person who she calls "Daddy".

"There we go, all clean up, baby girl." Yukie responded as she lifted up Luna from the changing table and throwing the dirty diaper away in the diaper pail. "It's still night-night time, Luna Lizzie. And little princesses like you must get their sleep." She explained, before she stood in front of the crib.

"No!" Luna whined as she was kicking her small legs against the bars while Yukie almost put her 11 month old daughter down onto the mattress. "Sleep with Mommy." She responded, as Yukie had her back in her arms.

"Oh, Luna Lizzie, what shall I do with you?" Yukie questioned herself, before she left out the bedroom with Luna in her arms and entering her bedroom. "Mommy has to get her sleep too. Your Auntie Mandy and Uncle Finny kept me at the hospital for so long until Liam was born." She explained, before sitting down on her bed while holding Luna close to her.

"Baby cousin?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, your baby cousin. He will be your new playmate too when he gets bigger." Yukie explained, before she laid down on her side of the bed.

Looking towards her left, she saw a ghostly form of Baron appearing in front of her with his brown eyes open and felt like she was pulled in close to him, resting her head on his tattooed chest before she closed her smokey grey eyes.

_'I miss you so much, Tommy. But you were an ass last year when you were abusing your power.' _Yukie thought as a lone tear ran down her left eye, before she open her eyes to see that it was just an illusion which left a depressed look on her face.

Suddenly, she felt a small hand touching her face until she turns to see Luna in a crawling position on her Yukie's chest and stomach, looking down at her mother's teary face.

"Don't be sad, Mommy. I wuv you." Luna responded, before Yukie smiled sweetly and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I love you too, kiddo." Yukie replied as she covering herself and Luna with the black comforter after laying her 11 month old daughter beside her.

After turning off the lamp, Yukie heard a quiet "night-night" slipping out of Luna's mouth, which left a smile on her face after closing her grey eyes.


	2. Luna Worries

_**November 8, 2016…**_

_At the hotel, Baron was replaying his fight against Kalisto as he fast forwards to the part where he was walked onto the ring apron after ignoring the referee._

"_Corbin's a menace to the entire SmackDown locker room, it seems. But as long as he has Yukie, nothing can happen to these two." David Otunga responded._

"_Dah-ow!" Baron yowled, as he lost his balance and fallen off the ring apron, popping his left knee._

"_Oh! He slipped and fallen on Yukie?" Corey asked, before Baron notice that he landed on Yukie._

"_Good, that's what he gets!" David responded._

"_Yukie, I… Aaah!" Baron managed to say, before getting up and held onto the ring apron while hopping on one leg towards the steel steps._

"_After what I did, I barely didn't see you." Baron responded after pausing the video on Yukie's Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge, until he flinches his brown eyes closed while the blue haired woman was adjusting his pillow._

"_I was like following you, Tommy. We were both lucky that you didn't suffer a permanent injury, and I didn't end up with a massive headache. Oww… looks like you gave me a concussion." Yukie explained, before her fingers touched the bandages around her head, as one side was stitched up with a light touch on blood coming out._

"_Look, I'm sorry, Doll. Next time, you better speak up, I thought you were on my side of the ring." Baron apologized, before Yukie slightly touched his knee, making him flinched at his inflicted pain. "Ahh, damn it, Yukie, be careful." He warned, before placing the ice pack back onto his knee._

"_Hey, I was a nurse before WWE and you don't even trust me?" Yukie questioned._

"_Doll, I trust you… but sometimes you're rough." Baron explained._

"_How rough?" Yukie asked, as she stood up from the bed and straightening her Eat, Sleep, Anime and Repeat shirt and blue and purple PJ jogger pants. _

"_Like this." Baron answered, before he lightly gripped onto Yukie's wrist while pulling her close to him, until their faces were touching each other._

_Without a warning, the Lone Wolf spanked her ass, as her body landed onto his tattooed chest, having her hands touching his shoulders._

"_You are so bad, Mr. Corbin." Yukie whispered as she gave out a slight giggle, before Baron wrapped his right arm around her small body._

"_And you are a feisty one when it comes to you being mine, Yukie. Maybe one day when we're spending the day out in Tampa, I should make you get another tattoo with my initials… right here." Baron explained, before he gripped onto one side of Yukie's ass, making the blue haired women slightly moan out in surprise._

"_That will hurt like hell, Tommy! I wouldn't be able to sit down for a few days." Yukie exclaimed._

"_So? It lets everyone know that you're mine." Baron responded, before Yukie was sitting down on his lap. "And I wouldn't mind you not sitting down for day, which reminds me of our-" He started to explain, before Yukie cut him off with a kiss._

"_My possessive__ Lone Wolf." Yukie whispered, while Baron's hands were gripping onto the hem of her Eat, Sleep, Anime and Repeat shirt…_

* * *

**Present Time...**

Luna climbed up the stairs as she was crawling up the steps, before she finally made it to the top of them with a smile on her face. She stood back up and started walking again, as she walked into her mother's bedroom and headed towards the vanity.

Climbing up into the chair, Luna managed to sit down while giggling at her own reflection in the mirror. Her chocolate brown eyes were scanning at her mother's makeup bag, until she pulled out a tube of SugarPill matte lipstick in Dark Side which is a deep plum color.

As she was studying the tube of lipstick, Luna noticed a black picture frame that was facing down before she placed the lipstick down on the vanity.

Lifting it up in her hands, Luna's chocolate brown eyes widen in happiness as she saw the picture of Yukie holding up the camera and Baron's head and right hand rested on her swollen stomach.

"Daddy." Luna responded quietly, pointing towards Baron before she picked up a sonogram picture of Liam.

Back downstairs, Yukie heard the doorbell ringing as she went to answer the door to see a Fedex worker, holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Miss. Shirabuki?"

Yukie only nodded before she signed the clipboard, and taken the bouquet into her hands.

Closing the door behind her, Yukie went into the kitchen and places the bouquet down on the counter before she noticed a small card attached to one of the white rose petals.

Pulling it off gently, Yukie decided to read the card to herself.

_'Doll, I miss you and our daughter. I wish I was there to make both of you happy again.' _

"Of course. Thomas sent these." Yukie responded to herself, before tossing the card onto the counter and saw Luna coming back with a picture in her small hands.

Yukie picked Luna up and saw the picture… and smiled.

"See him?" Luna asked, indicating that she wanted to go see Liam.

"Maybe we should go see him. Beside, I have a lot on my mind, baby girl." Yukie answered.

* * *

It was at Tampa Regional that Amanda had finished feeding Liam and patted his tiny back, Liam letting out a loud burp before Amanda settled him back into her arms and Amanda and Finn smiling.

"He's got a good set of lungs." Amanda replied as Finn lightly brushed back Liam's light brown hair.

"I know. He's even got your nose, Darlin'." Finn responded quietly.

Liam babbled, Finn gently taking the newborn into his arms as Amanda couldn't fight sleep anymore and closed her eyes.

"Let's let Mommy rest, little man…" Finn whispered before he sat back down and Liam reached his tiny right hand up, grabbing his dad's nose and Finn smiling. "I don't think you'll be able to try that to your Uncle Dean. He held Luna and she squeezed his nose and he said "_I am not a squishy toy, kid."_. But it made her laugh." He replied quietly as Dean walked in.

"Why are you talking about me for, Finn?" Dean questioned.

"He just grabbed my nose. Was telling him about the time Luna grabbed yours." Finn explained, Dean smiling at the memory of that and walked over.

Being as quiet as he could, he reached his right index finger out and Liam grabbed it.

"He's got such a strong grip on him." Dean responded.

"I hope Yukie brings Luna over here soon." Finn replied as Dean lightly rubbed Amanda's left shoulder.

"Don't worry, we all know that Luna's been ready to see Liam." Dean replied, before the door open quietly as Luna ran in first and hugged Finn's legs.

"Uncle Finny!" Luna responded, happily.

"Hey, kiddo." Finn replied as Amanda opened her eyes and sat up when Liam fussed, startled by the loud noises.

Liam calmed down when he was in Amanda's arms and saw Luna when Finn picked her up as Yukie ran in… and smiled at Liam.

"He's such a cutie." Yukie responded, before narrowing her eyes at Luna. "But you missy. Don't run off again." She warned.

"Sorry, Mommy." Luna replied as Yukie walked over, kissing her on her forehead.

"They start doing new things before we know it." Amanda responded as Liam reached up and grabbed Dean's nose when Dean crouched down.

"He's got my nose, get him off me!" Dean replied as Luna started laughing.

Liam smiled… and Dean smiled too.

He couldn't believe it was just last night that everything had come full circle.


	3. With Arms Wide Open

_**February 7th 2019… **_

_Dean and Renee had stopped outside the house and saw Finn helping Amanda into the Chevy Traverse… and got out of their Equinox and ran over to them._

"_Follow us to the hospital!" Finn responded, Dean and Renee seeing that both were scared but excited._

"_I can't believe it. The day's finally here." Dean replied._

"_It is… please call the others?" Amanda responded as she and Renee hugged for a few seconds._

_At the hospital, Yukie ran in and saw the others._

"_Luna with Sumire?" Hunter asked._

"_Don't want her frightened by her aunt screaming." Yukie explained._

"_Okay, Mandy's waiting for you." Hunter responded, and Yukie nodded._

_Yukie ran into the room and she and Amanda hugged, Yukie lightly rubbing Amanda's left arm when Amanda squeezed her right hand and breathed in and out as Finn held Amanda's right hand._

"_Take deep breaths, Mandy. You did the same thing to me, but now it's my turn to say that." Yukie explained._

_Amanda nodded and leaned back against the pillow as Finn put an ice chip in her mouth and brushed her tears away._

_Time dragged on and everyone in the waiting room either paced around, drank coffee or distracted themselves… and Stephanie saw the worry in Vince's face._

"_Dad, they're gonna be okay." Stephanie responded reassuringly though she was scared too._

"_I know but it hurts hearing Mandy scream. She's as much my kid as you and Shane." Vince replied._

_But all those fears that he and everyone else felt were replaced by happiness as they heard strong newborn cries echo throughout the area._

_When Amanda first held Liam, he opened his eyes and she and Finn smiled at him._

_Their little boy was here…_

* * *

**Present time**_**, February 8th 2019…**_

Watching Tv in his rented apartment, Baron flipped it to NBC news as the _Today _show was on.

"_I mean, seeing Liam for the first time kinda reminds me of how I had Luna Lizzie. I wished for more kids, but my priority is taking care of my baby girl and even being an auntie and godmother to Liam." Yukie explained as she held Luna in her arms._

Baron turned the Tv to the USA Network and heard his IPhone X chiming, picking it up and seeing that the WWE had Charly Caruso out there… and he put his phone aside, feeling aggravated.

Though he knew Amanda and Finn wanted privacy, he also felt like the news coverage of baby Liam and his parents was a slap in the face.

Looking back at his iPhone X, he went into the contacts and he saw Yukie's number as it had a picture of him, Yukie and Luna smiling at the phone… but he had the courage to dial the number.

After two rings, Baron heard the phone picking up.

"Hello?" The voice of Luna was heard on the other end as Baron was surprised to hear her speaking.

"Luna?" Baron replied.

"Daddy?" Luna responded before Yukie gently took the phone from her.

"Please don't call anymore." Yukie replied before she hung up and held Luna.

"Why did Daddy call?" Luna asked.

"I wish I knew, kiddo." Yukie responded.

Back in the hospital room, Amanda was helped back into the bed after getting cleaned off and changed while Liam was in the NICU… and she and Finn kissed before Liam was brought back in and Amanda held him.

"You still look tired, love." Finn responded.

"We both are but it's part of being parents." Amanda replied.

"Yeah. I even remember how Yukie and Baron went through it all before they ended their relationship. Darlin', did you notice how Yukie was looking? Like she looked depressed all of a sudden." Finn explained.

"Luna's not adjusting to Seth being around her all the time instead of Baron…" Amanda responded.

"She's used to Baron no matter what. I'll be surprised if he had the courage to even make things up again after two months." Finn repiled.

"He can try but… there's only so much that one person can take." Amanda responded as Braun walked in, Liam squealing at seeing his godfather.

"He looks just like both of you." Braun replied as he sat down, Liam grabbing his thumb and Braun smiling.

* * *

_**February 11th 2019…**_

Settled into the house, Finn watched Liam as Amanda got cleaned off and into pajamas before she walked downstairs and they kissed.

Finn put Liam in Amanda's arms before heading upstairs to clean off and Amanda fed Liam again before fixing her nursing sleep top… and seeing a text on her new LG Aristo 3, picking it up and seeing that it was from Phil.

_'Can I see a picture of him?'_

Amanda took a picture of her and Liam and Phil's response was a happy one.

_'He looks like you, Mandy. But I can see some of Finn in him.' _

Then Amanda got a text message from Yukie.

_'Hey, are you busy? Can we talk?'_

_'At the house with Liam.' _Amanda responded as Finn, in a pair of navy pajama pants and a grey shirt, walked downstairs.

'_Oh okay, we'll talk later if your busy.' _Yukie repiled.

_'Alrighty, be safe and give Luna lots of hugs and kisses for us when you see her next.' _Amanda responded before Finn took a picture of him, Amanda and Liam and posted it on Twitter with the caption '_Welcome home, little one.'_.

And immediately, it got an aggravated response from Charlotte.

_'I can't wait to see how this develops. First Yukie having her brat and now you two have a brat of your very own.' _

"Charlotte needs mood stabilizers." Amanda responded as she and Finn kissed and she kissed Liam on his forehead.

"She does, before this gets way out of hand." Finn repiled, before seeing a new Twitter post on Yukie's profile.

'_Emoji of the day.' _Yukie responded with a sad face emoji.

"She is depressed, I'm worried that being away from Luna at times is exacerbating it." Amanda replied before she video called Yukie, who answered. "I'm sorry I didn't respond sooner." She responded.

"No, you're fine…" Yukie replied as she was putting on her black rimmed glasses. "It's not like I'm distancing myself away from you. My phone is on 24/7 always on ring, ready for you in case if you have any questions." She explained.

"Any ideas on what they're planning for you at Mania?" Finn asked, which made Yukie smile.

"Well… I'm not sure, but Hunter and Stephanie are thinking about it. I know I failed at the Royal Rumble, but I can't wait to know… And there's something else that happened over the past few days." Yukie explained as her mood changed.

"Corbin keeps persisting with the gifts?" Amanda asked.

"Yes and I've got something in mind… but I won't say it in front of my godson. How is he, he's okay?" Yukie replied.

"Yes but he won't nap yet. Everytime I try to put him in his bassinet, he cries and won't let go." Amanda explained.

"Well, this is what my mother does… sometimes when I can't go to sleep, she makes a warm bottle with small drops of honey inside. That usually helps. It worked with Luna at Liam's age. I know you're hesitant to give it a try as it varies with newborns but he'll be okay." Yukie explained.

Amanda nodded and put the light blue soothie pacifier in Liam's mouth… and Liam spit it out, which made Yukie chuckle.

"Definitely Finn's kid." Yukie responded before the video call ended.

She felt much better.


	4. Away From Home

_**February 4, 2019...**_

_After her fight against Liv Morgan, Yukie headed back to the locker room after her victorious win, before seeing Ronda starting her fight against Sarah Logan on the TV. _

_Grabbing a Dasani water bottle,Yukie noticed Stephanie and Hunter walking towards the raven haired woman._

"_Yukie, what a great fight tonight. It's like you're bring back your old self again after having Luna." Stephanie responded as Yukie had a smile on her face after taking a sip from her Dasani water bottle. _

"_Thanks, boss lady. I'm glad that I'm back in the ring once again. And Luna Lizzie will always be my motivator along with Mandy and Finny." Yukie repiled, while drying her face off gently with a white towel._

"_How is Mandy? Is she okay?" Hunter questioned._

"_She's fine at the moment. I was just talking to her before the match and she told me that Liam was craving a weird combination of Cheetos and whipped cream at the moment." Yukie explained._

"_And Yukie, with Mandy and Finn away, we are always here for you since you've showed everyone at TLC that women can be strong against authority figures, unlike your ex-fiance. I know it's a lot for you, and even for your daughter, but we're here no matter what, kiddo." Hunter explained placing his left hand on Yukie's shoulder as she nodded at the end with a smile._

"_Well… there is one thing I'm willing to ask." Yukie stated._

"_Sure, anything. Go ahead, we're listening." Stephanie responded._

"_I know that the creative team has always set me up in matches which helps me a lot. But I was wonder… if I can have a match at Wrestlemania?" Yukie replied as she felt nervous about asking the question._

"_A match at Wrestlemania?" Stephanie asked._

"_Yeah. Like against someone. Like a Hall of Famer, or any type of match to make the crowd scream their pants off." Yukie explained, as she looked down at her black and teal leggings which resembles The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. "I know it's a lot, but I'm not trying to be like the many others who fought against Undertaker." She stated._

"_Don't worry, we're not going to let you fight against him. Even though you're not the winner of the Women's Royal Rumble, we'll see what we can do." Stephanie responded._

"_Good. I mean, I'll be scared to fight against him." Yukie responded showing a cheesy grin on her face._

"_I believe everyone is." Hunter replied, before he noticed Yukie's ring attire which surprises him. "Shawn was one of your inspirations?" He asked and Yukie nodded._

"_Like I said, Hall Of Famer gave me great ideas to do here in WWE. Including Eddie, he was like an uncle to me and Mandy." Yukie explained, as she thought about him after so long, before looking back at the two. "Wait, since you two will be planning my first Wrestlemania match, will your father know about this?" She asked._

"_He will know, one day. But the question is will he accept it even though he has a handful of favorites." Stephanie answered._

"_Yeah, and me and Finn are not one of them." Yukie stated, as she had her arms crossed..._

_Yukie knew it in her heart that it's true about Vince having favorites._

* * *

**Present Time, **_**February 11th, 2019...**_

Dressed in her AJ Lee inspired ring attire, along with wearing a red crop top of Finn's BC4E shirt, Yukie was walking passed the offices until he heard the muffled voices of Stephanie and Baron.

Putting her coral blue Samsung Galaxy S9+ in her back pocket, Yukie leaned against the closed door and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"The fuck is this about?!" Baron replied, holding up the script to see that Lars had been put in Finn's place.

"Finn is at home with Mandy and their child, Baron." Stephanie responded.

"No, he should be here on where he's supposed to be at the moment. Not full on father mode with Mandy." Baron repiled, which made Yukie's eyes roll.

"You haven't changed since Yukie removed your power. I expected better from you, Baron Corbin. It's not that hard for you. You have been like this since we gave you the job and the beginning, but look what's it gotten to you. Yukie left you as soon as her daughter, the one who you treated as your so called Wolf Princess crying out that Daddy was mean." Stephanie explained. "And now, you want to talk about Finn and Mandy who are miles away from here taking care of Liam Christopher at the moment?!" She responded, before hearing a knock on the door.

Then the door open as Yukie fallen into Stephanie's office head first, as Braun was standing outside of the doorway.

"Owww." Yukie moaned, as Baron walked towards her until Braun looked back at the Lone Wolf with a warning look on his face, telling him to back off.

"You alright, Yukie girl?" Braun asked as he lifted up the raven haired woman and put her back down.

"I'm good." Yukie answered, before looking up at Baron. "Aren't you going to say something to me?" She asked.

"Why yes. Did you dyed your hair again?" Baron questioned, as Yukie looked away from while her arms were crossed.

"Oh really? Such a jerk bastard." Yukie retorted quietly.

"It's her hair. You've got a problem with that?" Braun asked as he moved closer towards Baron.

"Yeah, it's a problem. Yukie's hair should always stay blue. It brings out the inner punk in her." Baron explained.

"It's her hair, Corbin. So, mind your damn business!" Braun responded as he defended Yukie before the 30 year old woman left.

_'I don't wanna get into that argument.'_ Yukie thought as the cameras caught up with her in the backstage area while she pulled out her coral blue Samsung Galaxy S9+ smartphone.

Without looking up in front of her, Yukie accidently bumped into someone while she fallen onto the cold floor and dropping her phone in the process.

"Hey, watch where you… Oh look who happens to show up in front of us after so long?" Ruby Riott started to say, before she noticed Yukie who fallen on her back while looking down at her broken smartphone.

"Eww! The reason why I stop bumping into you is because of three trashy bitches just broke my phone." Yukie explained as she got back up on her feet.

"Who cares, Yang? Nobody is here to help save you now. Mandy and Finn are at home taking care of little precious Liam. Baron is not here to stop us. And that little brat of yours is probably keeping her distance from Mommy because she scared of you." Ruby taunted as Liv was laughing at Yukie's reaction.

"No one talks about my daughter like that! How about this? We'll go out in the ring tonight, Riott before the end of the show and you show me what you got if you think you can take Ronda's title on Sunday. But fair warning, you're looking at a 3 time Raw Women's Champion in front of you" Yukie responded, before looking back at her broken screen of her Samsung Galaxy S9+. "And I believe that you own me a new phone. You and your little posse." She stated, as Liv was looking down at it.

"Oh? I do? You mean this?" Liv asked before Yukie's eyes widen in shock to see pink haired woman stomping on her phone until toxic smoke came out of it, scaring the four women who started coughing at the harzoruse smoke.

"You… dumb bitches!" Yukie managed to say, throughout the smoke as it covered most of the expensive camera, before the cameraman cut it off while she and the Riott Squad left in a hurry.

* * *

Back in Orlando, Amanda had Liam in her arms as she watched the backstage segment with Yukie and the Riott Squad before Finn returned back from downstairs with a blue soothie pacifier.

"Here, let's try this, Love." Finn suggested as he removed the blue soothie pacifier from its original package. "I think Yukie bought this for him, since it's suitable for our little man." He responded, before slowing placing the pacifier into Liam's mouth, hearing soft sucking noises.

"Is that much better, baby boy?" Amanda asked as Liam's blue eyes were staring at the blue soothie pacifier before looking up at his mother, until the 28 year old woman lowered her head down to kiss his forehead. "Yeah, you should thank you Auntie Yukie the next time you see her." She responded, before she and Finn saw Yukie and Ruby's match card appearing on the TV.

"Looks like Yukie got herself into trouble again." Finn stated.

"Yep. And thanks to those three, Yukie is without a phone. They were lucky to escape out of that hallway alive, before the smoke could harm them." Amanda explained as Liam was looking at the TV, before Finn had slowly taken his son into his arms.

"I'm sure,Yukie can handle herself without us. Even though she just got back in the ring, Yukie loves her job as a fighter, whether she's champion or not." Finn responded, before putting the pacifier aside and placing a sleeping Liam inside of the small bassinet. "I still even remember the time that you fought for the NXT Women's Championship when Yukie was champion at time, Darlin'."

"We've fought until the bitter end and we were still friends no matter what." Amanda repiled, before seeing Luna holding her wolf plush which she named _'Wolfie'_ as she wore a mint green and pink donuts and milk footed pajamas. "Luna Lizzie, what are you doing up?" She questioned as the 11 month old stood in front of her aunt.

"I miss Mommy. And Daddy." Luna responded, holding Wolfie close to her, before resting her head on Amanda's right leg.

"Aww, poor Luna Lizzie." Amanda repiled, before she lifted her goddaughter into her lap gently without hurting herself. "Mommy will be back home tomorrow. And she's going to tell you the same thing that she misses her little girl." She explained, as she fixed both of Luna's side ponytails.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Your Auntie Mandy is right, kiddo. Your Mommy wants to make sure that you are safe here with us." Finn responded as he sat back down next to Amanda, before Luna crawled over to her uncle's lap.

"Liam safe?" Luna asked.

"Of course, little lass. Even Liam's safe." Finn responded as they can hear soft snores coming from the white and blue bassinet, before Luna hugged her uncle. "She even acts like her." He stated quietly, as Luna slowly put her thumb into her mouth before putting herself to sleep, before Finn and Amanda kissed.

"I know. She probably going to grow up like her mother, instead of… you know who." Amanda replied quietly as she lightly touching Luna's hair.

Amanda and Finn knew that one day their granddaughter will be like Yukie when she fully grows.


End file.
